


Horny Feral

by KaterinaRiley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Choking, Clothed Sex, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Hung Lance (Voltron), Like this is very unedited I apologize now, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Lance is hung and Keith comes very easily.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 717





	Horny Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Named for the twitter user who tweeted about it [here](https://twitter.com/dirtypaladin/status/1217254076787851265) because I couldn't stop thinking about it
> 
> I just had to get this off my chest (heh) and it's very, very unedited, like seriously, this is your warning. I probably should just be posting this on my twitter, but it's a bit too long to be in a thread (I say despite [all my](https://twitter.com/KittyKeithStan/status/1193392296940756992?s=20) [long ass](https://twitter.com/KittyKeithStan/status/1194860703456333824?s=20) [fucking](https://twitter.com/KittyKeithStan/status/1204951745891360770?s=20) threads smh I am a Mess). 
> 
> Also, tbh I may or may not come back to this to write more. Idk. I've got another fic I'm writing ([and should be focusing on instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875686/chapters/52213603)) but whatever horny is as horny does, right? Right.

Keith couldn’t remember exactly how they got like this. How he got pushed onto his back, pants missing and jacket lost in the mess that was his room. How _Lance_ , of all people, was lying here, nestled between his legs completely shirtless and wearing those damn fucking gray sweats that show off himself just enough to always make Keith’s mouth water.

He couldn’t remember how they got like this because Lance, fucking _Lance_ , with his stupid gray sweats, going commando as if he’s hot shit (because he _is_ hot shit), was pinning him down in his own goddamn bed and just _rolled_ those perfectly chiseled, god-like hips as if he was already balls-deep in Keith, milking out a third orgasm from his filthy, boneless body, and not just grinding into him through their clothes with nearly a drop of sweat on them. (Yet.)

“Haaa, _sh-i-t_ ,” he moaned, his voice quivering as badly as his thighs. “ _Nnugh_!”

There was a pause. Long enough that Keith’s horny fuck-out-despite-not-actually-being-fucked-what-the-fuck brain started wondering if maybe he did something wrong, if he was maybe getting the wrong idea about what he and Lance were doing hereeeer _oooohhh god_!

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Lance asked, voice low, rolling his perfect fucking (perfect _for_ fucking) hips for a _third_ time.

“Y-You—! Haaaha, _ooohoo g-god_.”

God, he could _feel_ Lance despite the stupid fabric and, like, he knew Lance was, well, to put this lightly, _hung like a motherfucking horse_ , but it’s one thing to see glimpses of it whenever he decided to wear those gray sweats and only those gray sweats, but it’s an entirely _different_ thing to feel that monster wedged so close to where the sun don’t shine, but also not fucking close enough.

“Yeah, you do like it,” Lance goaded, rolling his hips again. “You love being _used_ like this, don’t you?”

He punctuated his words with another roll of his hips, the movement not restricted in the slightest despite Keith’s strong thighs squeezing his waist, feet hook tightly together behind Lance’s back.

“Nnaah, fuck, Lance,” he gasped, head thrown back as his hips try to roll with Lance’s. “D-Don’t stop…”

Another pause. Then:

“ _Fuck_.”

Somehow, Lance pressed even _further_ into him, even though he still wasn’t actually _in_ him at all, which should be a fucking _crime_ , and Keith arched, trying to feel all of Lance against him while Lance dragged his hand up Keith’s body, catching his shirt as he did. It only raised it partly; only enough so one nipple was presented, and it immediately hardened at the cool air. But Lance’s hand kept going until it stopped just at Keith’s neck. His hand perfectly covering the entirely of him.

“ _Mhm_ ,” he whimpered. “ _Lance_.”

Lance’s fingers twitched.

“ _God_ ,” he groaned, grinding down into Keith’s spread legs. “Say my name again.”

“ _Lance_.”

Lance’s fingers tightened slowly, careful to only squeeze the sides of Keith’s throat, avoiding pressing down with his palm.

Honestly, Lance could’ve just done it and Keith would’ve _thanked_ him, so long as he didn’t. fucking. stop. fucking him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this… _open_ ,” Lance murmured, rocking his hips, letting his clothes cock slide all over Keith’s.

His eyes are rolled into the back of his head, mouth hanging open, so he can’t see the way Lance looked at him like he wanted to just eat him, but if he could, he would’ve told Lance to go ahead.

“And I’m not even _inside_ you yet,” Lance continued, his free hand moving to pinch Keith’s exposed nipple. “You’re so wrecked already and you’re still practically clothed.”

“ _Haa haa ahh_!’

Keith convulsed and he felt Lance jerk his hand away from his neck, but he could also feel how Lance didn’t stop pinching his nipple, rolling it around between his thumb and forefinger, while his hips continued rocking and grinding and _thrusting_ against him.

“Hmm… Aah, god…”

His eyes flittered open, immediately taking in the way Lance was hovering over him, eyes wide and mouth open as he drank in the sight.

“Shit, Keith,” he breathed out. “If that’s how you sound _now_ , then you might just fucking kill me when I actually fuck you.”

Panting, Keith brought his hand up to cover the one still on his chest.

“Only one way to find out,” he murmured and he watched in muted delight as Lance’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing sharply.

“Well, in that case…”

He reached to his sides, hooked his hands under Keith’s knees, and brought his pliant, fucked-out legs forward to his chest.

“ _Haaah_ ,” Keith sighed, the sound escaping his lips before he could stop it.

“Never wouldn’t expected you liking to be manhandled,” Lance commented, leaning forward to nip at Keith’s lips. “I can’t tell you how turned on you make me.”

“Y-You don’t have to,” Keith reminded. “I can f- _feel_ it.”

He wriggled his ass as best he could in his position. Lance took the opportunity to slide a hand under Keith to curl his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, cupping his ass on the way. As he pulled, Keith straightened his legs for a smoother motion, but he wasn’t expecting just how fucking _provocative_ it would be for Lance to watch him lower his legs back down, spreading his knees as he planted his feet back on the bed.

“Wow,” Lance murmured. His hands somehow managed to push Keith’s knees even further apart, forcing him to arch. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Was he talking about the fact that Keith was fully waxed? As smooth and shiny as the day he was born?

Lance’s fingers grazed lightly against Keith’s soft, spent dick. He twitched.

“ _Cute_ ,” he breathed out, rubbing the skin right beside where his dick lay, just enough for Keith to feel the ghost of his hand, but not enough to actually feel anything.

“You just gonna fucking tease me all night?” Keith had tried to sound harsh, but he sounded way too wanton to have any heat in his words. He was sure the blush on his face didn’t help matters either. “Or you gonna fuck me?”

Lance laughed. It was that short, breathy laugh that had Keith tightening himself in anticipation.

“Oh, _Keith_ ,” Lance drawled. “Why not _both_?”

“MhmM,” he whined, biting his lip and trying really hard not to show how turned on he was at that.

His dick, the total betrayer, was standing at half-mast now though, and Lance had _watched_ it rise.

Pulling out a little packed of lube, Lance tore it with his teeth (“ _Oh my god_ ”) and coated his fingers with it (“ _Shit_ ”) before throwing one of Keith’s legs over his shoulder and _finally_ sinking a finger inside him (“ _Jesus fuck **yes**_ ”). 

Lance, because he was some sort of sex _god_ , had already found Keith’s sweet spot and was pressing and rubbing and digging at it.

“God, just look at you,” he said. “So desperate for it. So _needy_. It’s almost as if you’ve never been fucked before.”

“Aah, I—ooh god—Lance, I—”

He circled his hips, grinding down on that one finger with all his might because he was already so, so close, he just…needed…a little bit… _more_ …right…

“No! Lance—!”

Lance silence him with this tongue, an open-mouthed kiss that had him wondering how it would feel to have Lance’s heavy cock dragging along his tongue. The finger that was just inside him ( _just **inside** him_) was back on his nipple, rubbing it into hardness again.

“We have a long night ahead of us,” Lance whispered, teeth grazing against Keith’s ear. “And if you think you’re making it out without a mark, you’re about to be very fucking surprised…”

**Author's Note:**

> ☕️come share a [ko-fi coffee](https://ko-fi.com/katerinariley0707) with me!
> 
> 💙to DM me, read my latest threads, &/or watch me obsess over my latest fixation(s) in real time, follow me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/KaterinaWritely)
> 
> \--
> 
> If you read & enjoyed my work, feel free to comment a ❤️ or a 😊 or even a ❗️❗️❗️ if you're unsure what to say. Thanks a bunches😘✨


End file.
